


The Experiment

by Stacysmash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Friendship, Humor, It's Ridiculous, Kuroo's POV, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Misunderstandings, No Smut, Post-Canon, Rating for sexual content, but I hope you enjoy it, hint of kurodai, potentially YamaFukuKen, this fic is very representative of the state of my brain atm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 18:03:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20532284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash
Summary: It was a rare weekend he spent at home from university, but the house was eerily quiet. His father had to work, and his grandparents had gone out shopping. Before he graduated, it was normal for him to walk right into the Kozume’s house without permission, but did the same rules apply now?He checked the time again. Nekoma wouldn’t be having practice this late in the day, and there was no way Kenma was doing extra practice. With a nod to himself, Kuroo hopped off the bed to head over there. He knew his best friend like the back of his own hand, he was sleeping or video gaming and if either was the case, he wouldn’t mind Kuroo intruding.





	The Experiment

Kuroo sighed as he lounged back on his bed, gazing at his phone screen. The last text he sent Kenma was still going unread, which wasn’t like him at all. There were two possible reasons that he was probably not checking his phone. One, he could be sleeping. It was the middle of the day but if he had an all-nighter playing video games, then it was Kenma’s recovery time. Two, he was playing video games.

It was a rare weekend he spent at home from university, but the house was eerily quiet. His father had to work, and his grandparents had gone out shopping. Before he graduated, it was normal for him to walk right into the Kozume’s house without permission, but did the same rules apply now?

He checked the time again. Nekoma wouldn’t be having practice this late in the day, and there was no way Kenma was doing extra practice. With a nod to himself, Kuroo hopped off the bed to head over there. He knew his best friend like the back of his own hand, he was sleeping or video gaming and if either was the case, he wouldn’t mind Kuroo intruding.

As he entered the Kozume residence, the house seemed just as vacant as his own.

“Auntie? Kenma?” 

There was no answer. There was, however, a lot of movement on the floor right above him where Kenma’s room was. Kuroo stared up at the ceiling, his mouth agape with confusion. It almost sounded like Kenma was moving some furniture.

Shrugging, he shut the door behind him and hopped up the steps to the second floor. From there, he could hear even more noises coming from Kenma’s room and a door slamming within. A thought occurred to Kuroo that perhaps there was a thief in the house, and they decided to start their ransacking with Kenma’s room. His heart began to pound as he approached Kenma’s door, but all noises had suddenly stopped. 

He waited for a moment outside of it, his hand hovering over the doorknob. If there was a thief inside, they must have heard them. What should he do? He glanced around, but there weren’t any household items just laying around that could be used as a weapon. Just an urn of Kenma’s grandmother’s ashes and Kuroo would sooner die than smash that over a thief’s head.

Finally bolstering his courage, Kuroo grabbed hold of the doorknob and attempted to wrench the door open to surprise the thief. Unfortunately, the door was locked. He tried turning the knob a few more times until he heard a heavy sigh on the other side.

“Kenma? Is that you, are you okay?”

There was no answer, but he could hear the door being unlocked. Slowly it cracked open and Kenma appeared in the doorway. He seemed normal as he gazed up at Kuroo with an unimpressed expression. Normal, except for the beads of sweat on his forehead and the pink tint to his cheeks.

“Hey, Kuro,” he said as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

“Hey, sorry, did I catch you at a bad time?”

Kenma shrugged. “Not really.”

A grin stretched across Kuroo’s face and he leaned a bit closer. “Were you masturbating?” he whispered, snickering when Kenma frowned.

“No.”

“Come on, everybody does it!”

“No, I wasn’t masturbating.”

“Then why won’t you let me in?”

“Because I’m… busy.”

“Too busy to spend time with your best friend?”

“Yes. We’ll hang out later,” he said, starting to close the door in Kuroo’s face. 

“But— what was that?” Kuroo asked, barring the door when he heard a loud thump.

“Nothing.”

“That wasn’t nothing!”

“Cat.”

“You don’t have a cat!”

“I didn’t use to. A lot’s changed since you left.”

“Bullshit, you don’t even like cats.”

“They’re growing on me.”

Kuroo was about to argue the point when he heard a muffled voice and more thumping. He gave Kenma a stern look and with a pained expression, Kenma stepped aside.

“I’m warning you now, you don’t want to know. You should just go and come back later.”

Despite the warning, Kuroo couldn’t help himself. He stepped past Kenma and gazed around the room, finding it the same as always. There was something missing, however, and it took him a while to figure out what it was.

“Your chair’s missing.”

“What?” 

“Your computer chair. And I heard a voice, perhaps…” He glanced at the closet door. A chair missing, a muffled voice, the sound of furniture moving… it all added up to someone being hidden behind that door. He hesitated before crossing the room, not eager to the evidence of his best friend turning into a kidnapper, or worse.

“Kuro, it’s probably not what you think.”

“Is it bad?”

Kenma considered a moment before answering. “I don’t think so, but it’s a matter of perspective. Just— don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

Kuroo gulped and gazed back at the door. Now that he was right there, he could hear a strange hum coming from within but had no idea what it could be. Regardless, if there was a person stuffed in Kenma’s closet, obviously they needed rescuing. 

With a deep breath, he opened the door. His mouth dropped open as he gazed at the scene, and likewise, Yamamoto’s eyes widened at the sight of Kuroo. Sure, Kuroo could have predicted that sometime during their third year, Kenma would have snapped at Yamamoto and perhaps they would be consumed in one of their epic fights. But not this.

Kuroo winced as his eyes fell on the gag in Yamamoto’s mouth, lower to the delicate red rope coiled artistically over his naked body that was keeping him tied to Kenma’s chair. When his gaze fell on a blanket draped haphazardly over Yamamoto’s lap, Kuroo’s eyes darted right back up. He was also certain that the hum he heard before was definitely a vibrator, and it was located somewhere beneath that blanket.

He flinched when Kenma sighed next to him.

“I told you.”

“How could you do this to him?!”

Kenma gaped up at him. “Do this to him? I think you’re misunderstanding something here.” He stepped forward and removed the gag from Yamamoto’s mouth. 

Yamamoto didn’t say anything at first, just adjusting his jaw and smacking his lips together. When he was finished, he gave Kuroo a bashful smile. “Hi, Kuroo-san! How’s life since graduation?”

“Um, good. Are you okay?”

“S-Sure, I’m fine. Just don’t move that blanket, please.”

“Nope, wouldn’t dream of it,” Kuroo replied with his hands held up in front of him. 

They all flinched when Kenma’s door opened again. Whipping around, Kuroo saw Fukunaga enter the room and stop just inside of it. He blinked and looked at each of them in turn, including Yamamoto still tied up in Kenma’s closet, and then slowly backed out of the room, shutting the door with a soft click.

Kenma turned back toward Kuroo. “He’s got nothing to do with this.”

“Then that was—”

Kenma shrugged. “Listen, Tora will probably die soon if I don’t do something. I’ll text you later and we can play games or something.”

“Oh, okay right. Um, Yamamoto? Take care, okay?”

“Will do. Nice seeing yo—” the rest of his words were muffled as Kenma slipped the gag back in his mouth. When he was finished, he wiped some sweat from Yamamoto’s forehead and gave him a loving pat on the head.

“Good boy. I’ll be right back.”

Yamamoto nodded, his eyes smiling from the praise. Kuroo would have continued gaping at the disturbing scene if Kenma hadn’t grabbed his arm and dragged him across the room to the door. 

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I just never expected it.”

“With all things considered, I’m surprised that you didn’t. It’s just an experiment. Anyways, I’ll text you later, okay? Goodbye.”

“Wait, if he’s gagged, how are you going to hear his safe word?”

“We have a safe gesture.”

“And if you’re not paying attention?”

“You think I wouldn’t be?”

“Okay, fair enough. Play nice.”

“That’s not the point,” Kenma said with a smirk and shut his bedroom door in Kuroo’s face.

In a daze, he left the Kozume residence and walked back down the street to his own house. He wondered what he could possibly do to occupy himself, to scrub the illicit images of his kouhai from his brain. It would just be a wasted effort, his mind was ruined forever, he knew it.

Behind him, he heard a faint whisper and he turned around to see what it was. At first, he saw nothing, just some kids running toward the park further down the street. A movement behind a lamppost caught his attention, and he barely caught a glimpse of Fukunaga watching him before he launched himself over some bushes. 

Kuroo hummed to himself and continued on his way home. He contemplated calling Kai and Yaku to tell them what happened but thought the better of it. Even if they did believe him, Yaku would run all the way across town just to kick his ass just for planting the images in his head. 

Nope, he’d just have to wallow in misery alone. Well, maybe there was a bright side to the whole situation. He always wanted to know how to tie someone up like that. Perhaps he could persuade Kenma to teach him when they hung out later.

Kuroo smiled as he changed the images in his mind, the red rope coiled over someone else’s body instead of Yamamoto’s. Beads of sweat trickling down his tanned skin and matting his dark brown hair. Big brown eyes bright and pleading... 

Kuroo’s smile turned into sinister. Well, he might as well run home and enjoy the empty house. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm working on a _massive_ project right now, regardless of all the other WIP's I have, lol. I couldn't help myself, I just couldn't get the idea out of my head. It's over 60K at the moment and by the time it's finished, it may be closer to 100. Since I'm getting it all done in one go, I'll start posting the chapters on a regular weekly schedule, potentially even starting next week. It's so much darker than my usual stuff though, very heavy, so this silly fic here was me needing a brain break with some humor and fluff. I hope you enjoyed it! (*≧∀≦*)


End file.
